


i'm awake, drunk with your sunlight

by foulassin



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Canon Era, Caregiver Raoul, Consensual, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dominant Raoul, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, ddlb, raoul is a horny horny man, speaking in third person, submissive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulassin/pseuds/foulassin
Summary: raoul distracts erik from a nightmare.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	i'm awake, drunk with your sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloitskrisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitskrisha/gifts).



> for a request based on a [tumblr prompt list](https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/188399808330/100-smut-dialogue-prompts).
> 
>  **prompt:** come here, baby, let daddy take care of you.
> 
> i went a little bit—just the _tiniest_ bit—crazy and surpassed my 1k limit for requests like these but...since this is my first rerik smut, maybe i'll be forgiven. 😔✊🏽
> 
> please be gentle (ha) with me. 👉🏽👈🏽

“Erik, you are safe with me,” Raoul whispered in a soothing voice as he caressed the back of his trembling figure. “It was only a dream, and nothing more.”

The man pulled his body closer, frightened that the boy would disappear like what had occurred in his nightmare. He uttered his name over and over until he became overwhelmed with tears. Raoul winced at the painful sensation of Erik’s nails digging into his back, but he could endure a little pain if it meant it would help Erik calm down.

“Take deep breaths,” Raoul encouraged as he lightly traced patterns on his back. He decided to set his insecurities aside and began humming a song which his father used to sing to him when he was young. He only hoped it would give Erik the same sense of comfort. He continued with the notes rising from his throat even though most were out of key. A sense of relief washed over him once Erik slowly relaxed in his arms. Erik took a few more breaths before completely melting into his embrace.

Raoul smiled and followed it with a praise, “good boy.”

Erik grazed his fingertips over the marks he left on Raoul’s back and kept on muttering apologies.

“Hush now, it is nothing to worry about.”

“But I hurt you,” Erik whispered, voice ridden with guilt.

“It was never your intention to.” Raoul gently stroked the nape of his neck the moment he felt Erik’s fresh tears on his shoulder. “I am perfectly fine. You mustn’t cry.”

“I am no better than those monsters,” the man hiccuped. “Please don’t leave Erik.”

Raoul pulled away and cradled Erik’s face. “You must stop talking about yourself so cruelly. I am not going anywhere.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Raoul smiled, brushed a tear away from his cheek, and followed it with a kiss on his forehead.

“Now go back to sleep. You need rest.”

Erik shook his head. “They will take you away from me if I do.”

“They won’t. I am much stronger than them.” Raoul chuckled inwardly but his lightheartedness did nothing to ease Erik’s worries.

“Besides, you are here with me.” He held his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. Erik remained silent and kept on agonizing over whatever roused him from his sleep. Raoul observed him for a moment before interrupting his thoughts with an offer. “Perhaps I could try to distract you from that terrible dream?”

Erik frowned. “How so?”

“Come closer and I will tell you.” Raoul pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth as soon as Erik leaned in. It was barely a brush yet it was more than enough to awaken the butterflies inside Erik’s stomach. Raoul kissed him again with a little more ardor, and Erik finally surrendered to the sweet taste of his lover’s mouth. Raoul’s lips moved gently with his, smiling every once in a while as the older man responded awkwardly to his eagerness. Erik felt like his heart skipped more than a beat and had to part from him for air. Raoul laid his forehead against his.

“Well?” Raoul giggled.

“Well?” Erik repeated in a daze.

“Did it work?” Raoul’s grin disappeared as soon as he saw the terrified look on Erik’s face. “Erik? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” Erik stuttered and turned his back on the younger man.

He felt Raoul’s hand on his shoulder. “Erik, have I done something wrong?”

“No, that’s not…” Erik fidgeted as the discomfort on his lower abdomen started to burn. He grabbed hold of the blanket, gathered it on his lap and tried to hide his humiliation from the other man’s gaze.

“Then what—” Raoul crawled in front of him, eyes wandering to his trembling hands clenching the sheet over his lap.

“Oh.” He blinked as it slowly dawned on him. “ _Oh._ ”

Erik immediately buried his face in the crook of his neck and cried out, “Erik is sorry! He did not mean to!”

Raoul found it difficult to suppress an amused smile, thinking it adorable that Erik was easily riled up by no more than a simple kiss.

“It’s alright, love. You don’t need to be embarrassed,” he cooed as he stroked the nape of his neck. He paused as Erik mumbled incoherent apologies. “Do you want me to help you with that, sweetheart?”

Erik’s voice faltered as soon as he heard his proposal.

“It might serve as a good distraction and it could also help you sleep,” Raoul suggested. Erik played with the skirt of his nightshirt in a timid fashion. “But we don’t have to do anything about it if you have something else in mind.”

“Erik...Erik wants...it...to go away,” a blushing Erik finally murmured. “But...is it okay if...if you don’t look?”

Raoul had to bite the inside of his cheek as he felt himself getting aroused at the fact that Erik’s shyness never ceased despite permitting Raoul to involve him in countless filthy endeavors. He kissed his forehead. “Of course, dear. Whatever you want.”

He made his way to the headboard and arranged some pillows against it in order for his back to have some support. Once he was satisfied with how they were organized, he sat down on the mattress and reclined himself on the cushions. He opened his arms and motioned Erik to come closer. “Come here, baby, let daddy take care of you.”

Erik slowly crawled his way to him, and was instructed to turn around and lean back on the young man.

“Erik is too big!” He protested.

“Not at all,” Raoul assured him with a smile. “Daddy can handle his big boy.”

Erik gave it another thought before reluctantly positioning himself between his legs. He let Raoul place his hands on his shoulders and slowly pull him until his back was pressed against his chest.

“Good boy.” He felt Raoul’s breath through his clothing, tickling the skin just beneath the nape of his neck.

“Now lift your skirt for me, darling.” Erik tensed at the request, but Raoul quickly reassured him, “I promise I won’t look.”

Erik gulped before lifting his skirt slowly until they were bundled around his hips. He blushed as he saw the bulge protruding against his drawers and hastily averted his eyes from such an indecent sight.

“Now take nice, deep breaths for me.” Raoul pressed his fingers around the taut muscles of his shoulders and arms. “If it gets too much, you can always ask me to stop, okay?”

Erik nodded.

“Do you remember our safe word?”

“Crimson.”

“Good boy.” Raoul told him to place his hands on the mattress, on either side of Raoul’s rear. Once he was certain that Erik was comfortable, his hand slowly made its way to the front of Erik’s drawers. Erik’s breath hitched as soon as he reached his arousal.

“Oh, look at how hard my poor baby is.” Raoul clicked his tongue as he palmed him through the fabric. “All because of one kiss?”

Erik latched onto the other’s arm, whimpering at the sensation of Raoul’s hand pressing against his erection. Raoul instantly felt the increasing dampness on the material.

“Fuck. Are you sure it wasn’t a wet dream, darling?” Raoul purred.

“It...wasn’t—ah!” Erik bit his lip as Raoul rubbed the wet spot on his undergarment, who hummed in satisfaction as he felt him throb in response.

“My baby boy’s so sensitive here.” Erik shuddered as Raoul grazed his finger on the soaked linen once again.

“But don’t worry, daddy will make it all better.” Raoul fumbled with the buttons of his drawers and slipped his hand inside, trailing his fingers on his pulsating sex before gently wrapping them around him. “Such a needy boy.”

Erik shivered under his touch and covered his face in embarrassment, which earned a smirk from the man behind him. Raoul’s left hand tried to pry his hands away from his lover’s face. “If I cannot look at you, love, then I think it is only fair that you watch how daddy takes care of you.”

“That’s embarrassing!” Erik stammered.

“But sweetheart...I want you to see how big you are. Look, daddy can barely fit you in his hand,” Raoul panted. Erik looked through the space between his fingers in hesitation and immediately felt himself twitch in Raoul’s grasp just from the mere sight of his small fingers around his aching member. Raoul felt fresh precum drip on his hand, to which he cooed, “you love that you’re too big for daddy, don’t you? You’re still growing in my hand. What a naughty boy.”

“Please,” Erik’s voice broke. He placed his hands back on the mattress and lifted his hips, desperate for friction.

“Please what, dear? Use your big boy words,” Raoul gently encouraged.

“Please move your ha—ngh!” Erik gasped the moment Raoul ran his thumb over his slit, smearing the clear fluid over the sensitive head and spreading it further down his cock.

“So fucking wet for me,” Raoul growled behind him. “And I have barely touched you.”

Erik whined at the sudden absence of Raoul’s fingers, but soon found them in front of him, glistening from his own slick. “You want to be a good boy for me and get daddy’s fingers nice and wet?”

As soon as Erik nodded, Raoul let his fingers slip inside his willing mouth, grunting at the sensation of Erik’s tongue swirling around each digit. Raoul felt himself growing hard at the thought of Erik tasting himself and pushed his fingers deeper into his cavern, causing Erik to gag. “That’s it. There you go. What an obedient boy.”

Erik squirmed as soon as the young man’s arousal pressed against his back. “Can you feel how hard you’re making me, darling?”

Erik, mouth full, could barely say something intelligible in response.

“What was that?” Raoul withdrew his fingers from his lips, finally allowing him to talk.

“Yes,” Erik finally breathed, as he groped blindly behind him, wanting to feel him straining against his hand rather than on his back. Raoul caught his wrist with his free hand. “Have I given you permission to touch me?”

Erik, dripping with need, started to sob as he tried to free his hand from his grip. “Please. Erik will be good!”

“Will you promise to behave and let daddy do all the work?” Erik sniffed and gave a small nod. Raoul kissed his hand before letting it go. “Good boy.”

“Now spit on my hand.” Erik did what he was told.

“More,” Raoul urged, catching every single drop on his palm. Erik, once again, willingly obliged. He moved his tongue inside his mouth and spat on his hand for a second time. “Good boy.”

Erik groaned as Raoul started slathering it all over his hardness, shuddering at the cool sensation of his saliva. Raoul finally wrapped his hand around him and started with long, gentle strokes. He moistened the fingers on his left hand by sliding them against Erik’s heat, and began trailing them upwards, starting from his lower stomach until he slipped them under his nightshirt.

As soon as Raoul started fondling his chest, Erik covered his mouth, too embarrassed at the vulgar sounds which threatened to rise from his throat.

“I want to hear you, darling,” Raoul whispered huskily. “Let daddy hear your pretty moans.”

“Ah!” Erik gasped as Raoul applied the slightest pressure on the underside of the head of his cock. The young man continued rubbing the space between his shaft and its head with his index finger. “So sensitive here, aren’t you?”

“Raoul...” Erik moaned out as his body trembled.

“Raoul?” He bucked his hips into his hands as soon as Raoul stopped what he was doing.

“ _Daddy_ …” Erik barely whispered, a tinge of pink splashed across his cheeks. “Erik needs...you...please...”

Raoul gave his length a good stretch and tightened his hold on him. He continued stroking him at a steady pace, feeling the veins on his dick throbbing underneath his fingertips. Erik’s head whirled in ecstasy as their ragged breathing and the lewd sound of his precum and saliva slipping against his penis echoed throughout the room. “Listen to the obscene sounds you’re making. What an improper boy you are.”

“No. Erik is a good boy,” Erik managed to croak while he brought Raoul’s hand on his chest down past his stomach where he needed the most attention. Raoul smirked at his boldness. “Hm? One hand is not enough for my big boy? A little greedy, aren’t we?”

“Please,” Erik cried, placing the other man’s hand on his testicles. He brought his drawers down to his thighs to allow the blonde man more access. “Please...play with...them.”

“You will have to teach daddy how,” Raoul teased, refusing to move an inch. Erik whined in frustration and guided the young man’s hand and started squeezing it around his balls, letting him know how much pressure he desired.

“Like this?” Raoul followed what he was taught and gently tugged on each one, earning a groan from the other. Erik nodded, too distracted by how good it felt to even speak.

“Take your nightshirt off,” Raoul ordered impatiently. He sucked on the skin in front of him as soon as Erik removed the article of clothing, leaving him with only his drawers. He continued trailing kisses on his skin until it bruised, grazing his tongue over each love bite. Raoul made sure his hands were also busy: his left hand cupped his balls and massaged them gently as the other hand tended to his hard length.

Erik arched his back in pleasure as he began fondling his chest and teasing his own nipples, rubbing and pinching them between his fingers. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Raoul press on the seam of his testes.

“Look at you, darling. You already have daddy’s hands and mouth yet you still want more.” Raoul grinded himself against Erik and nipped at the skin in front of him. “Such a dirty boy.”

Overwhelmed with the stimulation he was receiving, Erik whimpered as the warm, tingly sensation in his lower abdomen started to spread throughout his whole body.

“Fuck, you’re getting bigger.” He felt Erik’s whole body tense, his dick swelling and throbbing against his hand. He quickened his pace and grunted against his bruised skin. “Are you going to come for me, sweetheart? Are you going to make a mess?”

Erik cried and lifted his hips in response, desperate to match the rhythm of the young man. “Can Erik please come? He’s been...ah...a good boy tonight!”

“Of course. Erik has been a very good boy and he deserves it.” Erik choked back a moan as he dragged his nails across his nipples, feeling the pressure building on his lower stomach.

“Shh, it’s okay. Be a good boy and come for me. I want all of you on daddy’s hand,” Raoul murmured huskily. Erik gasped and thrusted one last time. He felt his whole body tremble as he surrendered to his climax, white ribbons painting Raoul’s fingers and his own stomach. He expressed his gratefulness with sobs while Raoul kept stroking him as he continued to spill into his hand. “That’s it. Good boy. Fuck, there’s so much of you, sweetheart.”

His thighs quivered while Raoul continued to play with his sensitive cock, smearing his own stickiness on the head as he recovered from his high. He shook his head and clicked his tongue as it finally softened in his grasp. “Aw, look at daddy’s hands. All dirty because of his messy boy.”

Erik, lightheaded, blushed at the sight of Raoul’s hand drenched with his own seed.

“Mind if you clean it for me, darling? Turn around, daddy wants to make sure you get everything.” Raoul brought his hand to his mouth. Still a bit disoriented from his orgasm, Erik absentmindedly held his hand and sucked the white fluid from his fingers, whining at the taste of himself. Raoul felt his own manhood twitch at the sight of Erik’s flushed face, lips coated with his own semen. “You truly are beautiful like this.”

Raoul never left Erik’s half-asleep gaze as he trailed his fingers on his stomach once more and brought it back to his mouth. Erik eagerly slid his tongue around his fingers and licked them clean. “That’s it, take every last drop. That’s my good boy.”

“Come here and let daddy taste you,” he growled and claimed his lips, moaning at the sweetness of his lover flooding his senses. The milky fluid slipped between their tongues as Raoul hungrily savored every single drop. A string of cum lingered on the side of Erik’s mouth as they parted which Raoul licked clean in haste. He smirked as a flustered Erik watched him bring it down to his throat. He kissed him one last time. “God, you taste exquisite.”

Erik rested his head on Raoul’s shoulder in exhaustion. Eyelids heavy, he mumbled his thank yous against his skin. Raoul pulled him closer and caressed his back.

“My baby boy did so well tonight. He was so obedient for daddy, wasn’t he?” Raoul chuckled as soon as Erik responded with a whimper. He pressed his lips on his cheek and squirmed the moment he felt Erik’s hand on the front of his drawers. In an amused voice, he whispered against his skin, “what are you doing?”

“Daddy needs help too,” Erik murmured sleepily as he tried to fumble with the buttons, his gaze fixed on the straining bulge against his drawers.

Raoul held his hands in place as he suppressed a moan. Truth be told, he would have preferred to be relieved as well but knew Erik was already too physically and emotionally drained to go further. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart.”

“But...” Erik weakly retorted.

“I am going to be just fine. You must rest.” He helped Erik sit against the headboard, taking his own place. “Wait for me, alright? Daddy will get you all cleaned up.”

Raoul washed his hands in the bathroom and emerged with a small, damp towel and a fresh set of nightwear and drawers. He slid the soiled ones down to Erik’s feet and set them aside with the discarded nightshirt. He wiped the traces of body fluids from his chest, down to his manhood. Erik shuddered at the damp cloth rubbing against his skin.

Raoul clicked his tongue. “My baby made such a mess. Poor thing.”

He set the damp cloth on the table and slipped the clean undergarment around Erik’s legs, pulled them up, and fastened the buttons. Afterwards, he seized the clean nightshirt, placed it over his head, and guided his arms into the sleeves.

“Lean forward for a while? Good.” He removed one of the pillows, tossed it to the other side, and fluffed the remaining one before placing it flat on the mattress.

“Come here.” He assisted his head on the pillow. “Good boy.”

He finally lied down beside him and pulled the blanket over the two of them. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Thank you,” he murmured, half asleep.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Raoul left a kiss on his cheek and laid his head on his chest. Erik yawned as Raoul fiddled with his nightshirt.

“I must say, you have a lovely voice.”

Raoul felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he recalled the song he hummed moments ago and immediately buried his face in his chest in embarrassment. Erik let out a small laugh as he ran his fingers through Raoul’s golden locks.

“Not as lovely as _you_ sounded tonight,” Raoul teased, who smiled in satisfaction the moment Erik stopped playing with his hair and soon had his heart beating wildly against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you actually reached the end—congratulations! 🎉 hkshdsbdhdjd
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope it somehow quenched the horny in you. 🤪
> 
> and please feel free to let me know what you think! 🥺


End file.
